(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a shift control method for shifting an automatic transmission from an nth speed to an (n−3)th speed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, to shift gears, one frictional element is released and another frictional element is engaged. However, during some skip-shifting processes, two frictional elements may be released and two other frictional elements may be engaged, which is a difficult procedure.
As an example, in a 6th→3rd ship shifting process, one solution is to shift 6th→4th→3rd. This takes longer than shifting all at once, and is detrimental to shift feel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.